


All I Have Left

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Reader, Cliche, Cliche af, Cute Child Alert, Easily Scared Reader, F/F, Feels Alert, Frisk faces slight depression, Frisk is a good big brother, Frisk's Little Sister, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, I don't know, Is this much?, Male Frisk, Medication, Other, Past Abuse, Pills, Reader has GAD, Reader has SAD, Reader-Insert, Sensitive Reader, Separation Anxiety Disorder, Teen Frisk, Whoa, XD, its so cliche, this story is just a big ass feel fest, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frisk had sibling, and that sibling was a little sister. What if serious problems at home gave her problems? What will happen with the two as they travel the Underground to escape, Frisk being determined to keep (y/n), because she's all he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have Left

Opening my eyes, I quickly sat up as I felt a weight on my chest, I look and sigh in relief to see she's fine. She has a scrape on her cheek, as well as bruises, but nothing major looked out of place. I lightly shake her, and her (e/c) eyes open to greet my brown ones. "B-b-big...big brother...wh-where are we...?" her voice wavered, filled with uncertainty and fear. "I-I don't know, (y/n)" I answered, pulling her close "are you scared?" she nodded, but pushed away and looked at me with worry, "are you okay?! Y-you grabbed me...and shielded me...b-but...you..."

"I'm fine, I'm just sore." I rubbed my head, I hit the ground hard and luckily I wasn't bleeding. "P-papa...! W-what about him?! Di-didn't he come with us?!"

"uh..." no...he didn't. But what should I tell her? She's smart for a 8 year old, and she fully understands how life works, but I don't think she'd truly believe me. I had kept her from looking and she was nearly unconscious. "h-he didn't...he didn't come after us, and even if he did he wouldn't had made the fall."

"o-oh...so..so...he's...g-gone...?!"

"I-I...y-yeah..."

"noooooooooo!!!" she whimpered, and I pulled her close, she sat on my lap as I let her rest her head on my chest, crying into my sweater. I shushed her quietly, rocking side to side. She calmed down, sniffled and wiped her eyes with her (s/t) fist. "W-we need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" she shook her head, and I smile softly "do you just want to be carried?" she giggled and nodded, and I stood up, holding her closely, hearing her sniffle and feeling her rest on my shoulder. I walk carefully. "Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!!" I jumped slightly, seeming to startle (y/n) along with the sudden voice. "You two seem new to the Underground. I should teach you how everything goes down here!" a yellow flower with a face was speaking to us. Did we fall into one of the shows (y/n) watches every school morning?

The flower smiles gently, and a bright red heart popped out of my chest along-side a rose heart. "These here are your souls. You can make your soul stronger by gaining LV. LV stands for LOVE." it said, explaining everything. I felt a shiver go up my spine, and I didn't trust this thing speaking to me right now. It's hard to trust when you've been betrayed so much. "you can gain LV from white, little friendliness pellets." white specks appeared, "move around! Touch them!" it said happily. I whisper into (y/n)'s ear, "don't touch them."

"o-okay" we dodge each one. "Hey, guys, you missed them. Try again." we proceeded to dodge again. "Are you brain dead? You keep missing!!" we dodge again. "RUN. INTO. THE. ~~BULLETS.~~ Pellets." it yells, calming down as if it forgot the whole thing. (Y/n) shook in my arms, gripping my sweater with her hands. This flower scared her severely, and I knew she would have a fit. I was mostly dodging everything, holding her close so it was easy to dodge again. "So...you've figured me out, huh?" it's face changed...morbid. I held (y/n) to keep her from looking, and the white bullets surrounded us, coming closer. "DIE" it said.

I felt her shaking more and more, and her breath became short and quick, and the bullets came much closer, there was no escape. I whispered things to (y/n), telling her we're fine and she's fine, that we'd see papa again, but then...a flash filled my sight and it caused (y/n) to yelp, but when the light disappeared that horrible  _thing_ was gone. A woman who had features of a goat, walked over, "what a terrible creature, hurting such poor, innocent youths. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"Oh, I'm Frisk, and this is my little sister (y/n)." she didn't move, tensed up and shivering, lightly sobbing. "Aw..."

"Y-yeah...that thing scared her pretty bad." Toriel looked at (y/n) with worry in her eyes, "don't worry. Really. We've been through a lot." I smile sadly at her. "Well...come. I will take you home." she walked off, slow enough for me to keep close.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel led us through the Ruins, teaching us how to face the many monsters, and suddenly had to leave to her home to finish some things. I sat with (y/n), who had calmed down but she was still shaking and not willing to let go of me, I rubbed her back as I grabbed the bag she always carried, which hung by her belt. She was wearing her usual sweater dress that reached to her knees, with comfy sweatpants on, and a belt usually was wrapped around her waist, carrying the small pouch. (Y/n) had developed anxiety, I know, I know, how can a 8 year old develop anxiety issues? By troubled homes and betrayal, by bruises and scars, by no one helping. I helped, but all I really can do is hold her, calm her, and give her medication that helped if it got serious. She has General Anxiety Disorder, a disorder that made her easily scared and more sensitive to certain situations and often caused breakdowns and fits of crying and even screaming, and Separation Anxiety Disorder, a disorder that made her paranoid of being separated by close people who she depended on most, which those people, rather that person, is me, it was also papa, but papa's gone. If she were to be separated from me, she'd cry, freak out, and not move from her spot. It has happened many times before.

I had cared enough to have a friend help get us to a doctor, who gave us medication for her. My friend had helped us through and through when papa was out at work, and our mother hated us. She'd do all that horrible stuff horrible people do when they don't keep in mind that if you don't wanna get stuck with children, don't fool around! Honestly, she made me sick. She still sickens me.

 I pulled out a bottle and opened it, taking a white pill and closing the lid. I then had her take it. "It's going to be a while until she gets back, huh?" Toriel had given me a cellphone, and I looked at the screen. I put the bottle back in the pouch and pressed two buttons. "Hey, Toriel?"

"Oh, Frisk!"

"Is it okay if...I head to your place?"

"Oh, no! You shouldn't...really...!" I heard her voice reply. I could tell she loves children, and she's probably worried about us...but I just want to get (Y/n) somewhere calm and safe. She needs to rest for when her meds kick in. "I just wanna get there as soon as I can, I don't think I can wait."

"well...is it about (y/n)? You told me you've been through a lot."

"Yeah, it's about her." I said, glancing at (y/n) who's shivering had calmed down. "I-I...okay. I guess so..." she said with an understanding tone in her voice. I sigh, "I'll be there." I then hung up, closing the phone. I put it in her pouch, because she never looses it, and stood up, holding (y/n) still. "Are you tired?"

"Noo..." she said, "I think I can walk..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." I set her down and held her hand. "Big brother...?" I looked down at her, "hhmm?"

"Don't...worry about me...kay? I...I don't wanna be a burden..."

"Huh? What makes you think you're a burden?" I chuckled, "you know you're not a burden. You're my sister, my little sister. I love you and I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. I wouldn't be here, alive, without you." I spoke honestly. "R-really...?"

"You know it. Now let's go"

"Where are we going? Didn't Miss Toriel tell us to stay here...?"

"Yeah but I called her and she said it's fine to head to her place."

"Okay." she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. We then slowly walked off to Toriel's.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After several puzzles to solve and several monsters who attacked us, we had arrived to Toriel's place, I knocked as a habit and entered, the door was unlocked. "You're here!" Toriel greeted. "Yeah, took a while...but..." I looked at (y/n) who was in my arms once again, dozing off, Toriel chuckled lightly. "I have a room for you all to stay in."

"Okay, thanks." she led me to a door, and then I saw her ears perk slightly, "I'll be back!!" She said frantically, running off the other direction, I chuckled at her. I then entered the room and flipped on the light, laying (y/n) in the bed and examining the room. There wasn't much, but small drawings on the wall, a small toy box with little toys, and a closet filled with children's clothes. It was obvious she was a mother, but I don't see any other sign of it. If not, other children must've fell down here...oh...the thought of it breaks my heart, really. How many then? If it was the case...really! How many...?!

Hold on Frisk...you shouldn't get ahead of yourself, it probably isn't so bad...yeah! Yeaaah! Not that bad! I'm sure nothing really bad happened to them, they might've just moved on...from here...yeah...yeaaaaaaaah... "So this is how Alice feels? Haha" I mumbled to myself, chuckling lightly at the thought. This really felt like a fairy tale (y/n)'s obsessed with, I mean, this is so...like something we've read before! I look around the room and at (y/n), and walked out of the room, "I'll be back (nickname)" I whispered, closing the door behind me as I exited, exploring the small corridor and spotting a mirror; I examined my face and saw the scars, my sleeve had fell and the scars showed. Memories quickly flooded back. Along with a horrible mother and a father who was very much capable of saving us from the neglect, but was too busy keeping us out of the streets at night, depression had gripped on to me knowing how horrible everything was. I just held on for (y/n), who had found my scars much earlier, and she flipped.

I have to forget this though. (Y/n), she's not safe here. Her mental state, maybe even her physical state too...this setting isn't for her. I need to get home, we need to get home. Papa, he might...if he was... "gotta go...now" I turn and walk down the corridor, passing the set of stairs and door we entered through, and into what looked like a small living room. Toriel sat in a lone chair, reading a book and looking very intent doing so; I didn't mean to scare her, but she looked up from the pages and jumped slightly. "Hello my child!"

"Hello Toriel...say...could there...be a way for us to go home? You see, me and (y/n) are in a bad situation..."

"We-well....uh...I've planned an education for you all. You know, I've always wanted to be a teacher"

"Toriel, we need to go home." I said, not sure if it was harsh or not, but the thought of papa, (y/n) safe...filled me with determination.


End file.
